High School Defense Squad
by deadhead born too late
Summary: After Puck stops a school shooting he has an idea that will protect all high schools and everyone in the school joins in with his idea. Quick later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a cloudy fall Tuesday a student decided he'd had enough of the students at McKinley high. He brought two pistols and two magazines full of ammo with him to school that day. This freshman waited until after first period to open fire upon the students. He injured seven people and killed one until Noah Puckerman stopped him. Noah tied him up and took the freshman's guns away. He then led the perpetrator, whose name was Albert Kent to the police along with the evidence needed by the police. The injured people were taken to the hospital and started the road to recovery. The students who were injured were, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and three freshmen. The only casualty was a sophomore named Dave Grey who was buried on Monday the week after. Puck comforted Dave's family and was one of the people who attended his funeral. Two weeks after the shooting at McKinley high Puck was honored in a ceremony. The mayor gave him the key to the city, the governor gave him various awards and the president congratulated him via video. After the ceremony Puck wanted to talk with Principal Figgins, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. He told them that he wanted to talk with them, the glee club and the other people who were injured about a way to prevent any more shootings. So on Sunday he talked about a defense force formed by him and the rest of the glee club to train students to defend themselves and the school from threats. He also wanted to link this group with other schools so they could defend themselves as well. It was approved and so the High School defense squad was formed. Puck met with the DOD and they let him lead the squad. On Friday an assembly was held where Puck told the plan to the students. In the speech he said, " Friends, students, teachers, three weeks ago a student came here with sick thoughts in head and two guns in his backpack. So I have decided with my friends and the DOD to form a squad to defend the school. This will be the biggest of other squads protecting high schools. Now who is with me?" everyone cheered and it seemed obvious his plan would be successful. The next day sign-up sheets were posted all around the school and to everyone's surprise, every single student and most of the teachers signed up. Puck said, "We have a lot of work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After all the sign-up sheets were collected everyone was called to the gym. Puck and the rest of the glee club showed up first, a man who was from the DOD stepped on a makeshift stage in front of a microphone the right side of his uniform was full of medals, pins and more. Everyone came into the gym and stood still. The man spoke loud and clear, "everyone raise your right hand," he then administered the military oath. "Congratulations," he said "you are now a part of the armed forces." The next morning the new recruits got a text that ordered them to go to the high school and pack only necessities. Everyone got dressed and ate and packed the items listed on the text then they immediately rushed to the school. Once they got there everyone was given a medical examination. Before the recruits arrived, their medical records were sent to the school. Everyone was given vaccinations to combat various diseases like malaria and the flu. Then boot camp began. Some how there were passages underneath the campus, it was decided that they would use the spaces in the complex for barracks and other military related purposes. The recruits called their families to tell them the situation and headed to the auditorium for a presentation. The man who administered the military oath to the recruits the day before stood at the podium on the stage, he began to speak. "I am Captain Allman, but you will address me and all your commanding officers as 'Sir' or 'Ma'am' do I make myself clear"? "Sir, yes Sir"! The recruits answered loudly. "Good, now I think it's time to complete your induction, but first there are a few more people for you to listen to". As soon as the captain left a First lieutenant took his place to inform the recruits that they were going to become Marines. Then he gave out the rules for boot camp and dismissed the recruits. The men and women marched towards the barbers, who were in the passages first set of rooms the men went to get a 'high and tight' even Puck got the haircut; his hair was not a Mohawk since the shooting. The women were getting their hair done into a style that was prescribed by regulations. After the visit to the barber it was chow time, so they went to the school's lunchroom to get some chow.


End file.
